The present invention generally relates to neurological brain activity, and more particularly, to recording neural signals received from multiple electrodes coupled to the brain.
Electrical neural signals (e.g., neural spike signals) can be directly recorded from the brain using, for example, an implantable system (i.e., an implanted chip). However, the provision of adequate spatial and temporal resolution for brain-mapping can require the real-time monitoring of a large number of electrodes in contact with the brain.